goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Slayer/Relationships
Due to his slight mental instability, unkempt appearance, and obsession with killing goblins, many are wary of interacting with Goblin Slayer. Family Elder Sister Goblin Slayer deeply loved and respected his elder sister, saying that she never failed at anything. Her death greatly affected his psyche, haunting him to this day. Father As Goblin Slayer lays still observing Goblins, he recalled his sister telling him that "Observation" was one of a Hunter's most valuable skills, and that his father was very good at blending in. Mentors Burglar Burglar was the one who saved Goblin Slayer's life when he was still a boy, bringing him back to cave where he was trained to what he is today. He taught him all the basic combat, assassination, scout and everything related to mass murder of an entire nest. He also taught him to be a solo type player and independent person which Goblin Slayer cited that he didn't teach him to become a party member. Burglar was mentioned to be more sophisticated and loved to recite poem and riddles whenever he gave him a hellish training just to make the boy more stronger to stand alone in any situation which he succeed. Alchemist She and Goblin Slayer had a buyer-customer relationship. Party Members Priestess Priestess was the first party member of Goblin Slayer to work alongside him. They met when he saved her from being raped and killed by goblins. He tries to dissuade her from accompanying him, knowing it would be dangerous, but she follows regardless. He tries to make sure that she won't die in missions by teaching her everything he can to survive, as he felt greatly guilty when Priestess was seriously injured by the goblin champion. High Elf Archer At first, Goblin Slayer wanted nothing to do with the archer and the other adventurers she came with in regards to a great war, but decided to let them into his party upon knowing they were hunting goblins. Goblin Slayer teaches the archer about how to handle goblins, much to her disgust. He gets flustered with how the archer highly restricts his methodology of dispensing goblins. So he improvises to respect her wishes but this gets even more frustrated when it becomes extreme. Like the Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest, he has grown to care for her and even consider her and the rest of the party friends. Dwarf Shaman Goblin Slayer and Dwarf Shaman are party members. Lizard Priest Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest are party members. Allies Cow Girl Goblin Slayer was best friends with Cow Girl when they were kids. Despite the trauma he suffered and despite being separated for years, he still cares deeply for her well-being in his own way. Guild Girl Guild Girl is one of the few people who is not put off by Goblin Slayer's personality and mannerisms. He tries his best not to annoy her. Sword Maiden Goblin Slayer is not starstruck by her reputation like other adventurers and only sees her as a client. Unbeknownst to him, she has feelings for him. Spearman Goblin Slayer seems to respect Spearman as a fellow adventurer, but is completely unaware of the latter's jealousy of how close he is to Guild Girl. He has admitted to Spearman that he is the most trustworthy acquaintance he ever had. Witch Goblin Slayer and Witch seem to be on friendly terms. When he needed to set the destination of a Gate Scroll he went to her for assistance. Enemies Goblins Due to his dark past and trauma that saw all his loved ones killed by Goblins, Goblin Slayer is obsessed with killing as many goblins as possible, including varieties such as Hobgoblins and Shamans. Demons Due to his obsession with goblins, he holds no interest in them. Ogre Goblin Slayer has no noteworthy relation or interest in Ogre. Ogre was simply an unexpected addition to his job. Goblin Slayer did not regard Ogre as a noteworthy opponent before killing him; he taunted that even mere goblins posed a bigger threat. Dark Elf As one of the people responsible for sending goblins in the Temple, Goblin Slayer didn't show any mercy when killing him. Category:Relationships